The People
by lazyxhime
Summary: Alex and Maggie are on a mission to find secrets from Artemis Fowl II but is Maggie already working for the prodigy? R&R!
1. Briefing

**A/N:** I love Alex Rider and Artemis Fowl that I had to put them in together!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider (sadly), if I did, I would let him fall in love with someone like…me! No, Anthony Horowitz created Alex and his extremely attractive features! Boohoo! I do not own Artemis Fowl. If I did, I would make him fall in love with me, but Eoin Colfer owns him. I do own someone in this story though!**

**Chapter 1- Briefing**

Alex Rider knocked on the door. "Come in," a voice replied inside the room. Alex hesitated before entering. He never imagined coming back here again, much less to survive the bullet aimed for his heart.

It was a year since the sniper from Scorpia shot him, but luckily, he survived. The MI6 left him alone for a year, but today when he finally was healthy enough to come home from the hospital, the MI6 contacted him.

Alex Rider entered the room. "Alex, my dear boy!" Alan Blunt really seemed to be happy to see him, even more pleased that he came down to the Royal & General Bank, the headquarters for MI6.

"Please sit, Alex," Mrs. Jones was standing next to the desk, two folders in her hand. Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones; Alex always wished he would never see them again, but every time he came back.

Alex sat. "So, I guess I'm not here so you guys could congratulate me on leaving the hospital, or that in fact I'm still alive and breathing." He glanced at the folders. His voice was raspy; he hadn't talked much in months. He felt rage quickly swallowing up his chest. He breathed deeply to calm his temper, which was hard to do and he winced.

"Well, Alex, we are very glad to see you alive again. Rest assured we will hunt down the Scorpia sniper and every member of the organization," Mrs. Jones said, staring in the eyes of the fifteen-year-old boy who seemed so mature. She could see the anger, weariness, and loneliness in his eyes.

Alex snorted. "So what am I supposed to do now?"

"Well, we know what condition you're in-" Alex snorted again, "-so we gave you something easy. You'll also have a partner to help you."

"A partner?" Alex perked up. He wouldn't be alone this time. He would have someone to talk to, someone to have company with. "What partner?"

Mrs. Jones glanced at her boss staring intently at Alex. She handed Alex a folder. He opened it and she said, "He name is Maggie Park. She's your age, and she has experience. She was recruited by the CIA, and like you, she became a spy reluctantly. She'll help you with the mission."

"What's the mission?" Alex asked, staring at the picture. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and light brown eyes, which were staring right through him. She had full lips, formed in a small frown. She is Asian. Korean, Alex guessed, she is South Korean and she was beautiful, more beautiful than Alex would admit though.

Mrs. Jones handed Alex the second folder. "Your mission is Artemis Fowl II," she said, seriously, "He's around your age too, but he is a prodigy. We have been trying to get a criminal record from him, but we are unable to. We also think he might have dangerous equipment, well, advanced at least. A CIA satellite once caught a signal from technology that was in Master Fowl's hands and it read the CIA like an open book. Your mission is to get close to him and find out what he has, make him trust you. Maggie will help you. Her mission is to get closer to Master Fowl then you will. You are enrolled at his school, Jasper Solomon's School for Boys and Girls as Alex Foster. Maggie will attend the school too as Maggie Lee. Both of you will be in the same grade as Master Fowl and at least one of you will be in the same class at a time."

"Okay…who's he?" Alex held up a picture of someone who resembled a giant.

"Domovoi Butler. When you meet him, it'll be better to call him Butler," Mrs. Jones said, "He's Master Fowl's manservant. He protects him and was at his side since birth. One of the deadliest man on earth."

"That's comforting," Alex mumbled. In truth, he was taking this in better than he thought. The MI6 was going to use him again. He should've been mad, but strangely he was calm, maybe because he was so used to it and had expected this to happen.

"You accept the mission?" Alex nodded. "Alright, you're plane leaves in two days and that will give you enough time to acquaint yourself with Maggie."

Alex looked up. "She's here?" As if on cue, a knock came from the door.

"Come in!" Mrs. Jones called.

The door opened and Maggie Park stepped inside. She was wearing her hair down, a turtleneck without sleeves, a skirt that reached a little above her mid-thigh, and a belt that hung loose at her waist. If she was nervous, she didn't show it.

Alex stared at the girl. She was even more beautiful in life. She stared back at Alex and he knew she was examining him too. She smiled after awhile and Alex couldn't help, but return it with his own smile.

"Alex," Mrs. Jones said, "This is Maggie Park. Maggie, Alex Rider."

Knightsbridge, London- Two days ago 

Artemis waited silently, tapping his fingers on the table. He was back here again, En Fin, a London seafood restaurant. It is also the place where he had set up the unfortunate meeting with Jon Spiro and where Butler had almost been killed. Almost. Thanks to fairy magic and his friends Holly and Foaly, Butler had survived, only aging him about fifteen years older than he was.

Now he was back and he and Butler shivered at the memories haunting them. They were here for business. A friend of Artemis, a non-fairy friend, had contacted them to set up a meeting here in this wretched place.

The door to the restaurant opened and Butler and Artemis looked up. An Asian teenager entered and, ignoring the waitress, scanned the room before spotting Artemis. She waved the waitress away and walked over to the teenage boy and the giant Eurasian man.

They got up when she came close. She nodded and sat down with them. "Artemis. Butler," she greeted. She picked up a menu at scanned through while Artemis waited patiently.

"I'm here to tell you something," she said without putting down the menu. Artemis rolled his eyes. Of _course_ she was here to tell him something, or else Artemis would've rejected her meeting request, even though she was a close friend to him and his family.

"Would you mind telling me why we are meeting in this restaurant?" asked Artemis, "You know perfectly well Butler and I despise this place."

"I know, that's why I chose this place," she said, "I came to tell you that someone suspects you."

"Who?"

"The MI6 and the CIA," she replied, still not putting down the menu, "They're sending two teenage spies to get close to you to find out your secret-" She glanced at him over the menu- "whatever that secret might be. One is named Alex Rider and the other one is…"

Artemis tapped the table impatiently. "Well? Who is he?"

Maggie Park put down the menu and looked into his eyes, "Me."

A/N: Ok my second fanfic. Please read and review! Just so you know Maggie isn't bad. She's pure good in her heart. It'll be a bit confusing, but you'll get it when I continue. Possibly the pairings are Alex/Maggie/Artemis. The aging is slightly different then in the books.


	2. The Mission

A/N: I love Alex Rider and Artemis Fowl! Please review or please read! I changed the first chapter a bit.

Disclaimer: I own a book, a hairclip, and a plant, but I do not own Alex Rider or Artemis Fowl.

**I do own: Maggie, Ken, and this plot.**

**Chapter 2-The Mission**

Maggie's smile grew wider. "Hi, Alex." She sat down on the chair next to Alex.

"Hello."

Mrs. Jones said, "As I told Alex, you'll be leaving in two days. During that time, both of you should know each other through and through."

Alex and Maggie nodded, now serious. "Er, what happens if we get caught?" Maggie asked.

"We'll pull you out immediately. Smithers will give you the gadgets needed. I'm sure one of them allows you to contact us. Here's Smithers now."

The two young agents turned to see an enormous man squeezing through the doorway, followed by assistants. The man smiled jollily at the two teenagers and placed objects on a table that shot up from the floor.

"This is the best part of being a gadgets master!" he said happily, "It's fun to figure out how to fit gadgets in interesting places- ah, Alex! Nice to see you again, boy!"

"Nice to see you too, Smithers," Alex said.

"Really nice to see you, I was afraid, well after the-um- accident, well let's not talk about that shall we?"

"Mr. Smithers, the gadgets," Mrs. Jones reminded.

"Ah, yes, thank you, Mrs. J, the gadgets…" Smithers bent down and his hand lingered above the gadgets before choosing one. He picked up the laptop. "Always wanted to do the laptop. Heh. Plenty of gadgets in this laptop. Of course if I had more time, I would've found more ways to put on gadgets…. Well, lets try it out!"

Smithers placed the laptop down on Mr. Blunt's desk, adjusting it so everyone could see the screen. He pressed the power button and the screen flickered to life.

"The camera here, on the side, allows you to see a lot," Smithers placed his finger on the small mouse in the center of the keyboard and slowly guided the mouse to an icon on the desktop. He clicked on the camera icon twice and a window opened up. He clicked the icon that read, "Choose…" and waited while the window filled the entire screen and showed Mr. Blunt's room. Smithers smiled happily and said, "You can zoom in up to 10 times. (**A/n: is it possible? I'm making this up.**) Then you could do x-ray…" He clicked an icon on top of the screen and the next-door room showed up in black and white, a skeleton was moving in the room. "You could infrared-"the screen turned red-"and night vision-"the screen turned green- "This camera is like a hawk's eye, but better. I'm very proud.

"Now let's move on to another special gadget in the laptop, oh you could also actually use the camera, take pictures, record stuff, make a movie…. Don't bother trying to use the E-mail. The only place the E-mail sends mail to is the MI6, no matter what E-mail address you use. The other one though," Smithers pointed at the second laptop one of his assistant was holding, "allows you to E-mail wherever. To send it to MI6 just send it to the number one and we'll get it. Alright, the CD holder," Smithers pressed a button on the side and the CD holder shot out, "press the button on the bottom of the holder," he pressed it, "and any CD you put in there will spin fast enough to be able to cut through most things, including a thin layer of metal.

"On the bottom of the laptop, there's a secret compartment. The only way you can open it is to use a really small key that's hidden in the other laptop. The compartment is x-ray proof, so the Fowl kid won't be able to see what's in it. Inside the compartment," he opened it with the key, "there's the exploding bubblegum and the key chain that I made for you before, Alex, there's a full lock picking kit, strong string that could hold up to 345 lbs of weight and a water bottle filled with the slivery goo I installed in the bicycle I gave you."

"What bicycle?" Mrs. Jones asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Er- okay let's go to the other gadgets," Smithers said, ignoring her question. He went over to the table and picked up the last four objects. The objects were a pen, a hairclip, a small piece of clay, and an iPod. "The pen squirts out oil when you click the top twice quickly, the hairclip is a knife, and the iPod can track anything when you put the homing device on it," Smithers said, "The device is hidden in the clay so no need to worry about anyone finding it, the clay is also x-ray proof. There's two of everything so you both could get your own iPod and laptop. The iPod can really download and play songs and the laptop works with the Internet and such."

"Is that all, Mr. Smithers?" Mrs. Jones asked. Smithers nodded.

"That's a lot of gadgets for just a teenager," Maggie commented.

"Never underestimate your opponent," Mr. Smithers said, smiling, "I'm sure that kid's got a lot up his sleeve."

Maggie nodded.

"All right, Alex, Maggie, you can both go now, but make sure you spend time together," Mrs. Jones said.

Alex and Maggie nodded, while taking the gadgets from his assistants, Maggie getting a white iPod and laptop and Alex getting black.

Alex's House- Two hours later 

Maggie lay on the couch saying, "This is really cool! It takes like no time to load something!" She clicked an icon on her laptop and typed something in, "It's so awesome! Oh! Alexis is online!" She began typing quickly to respond her friend's IM.

Alex laughed as he flicked through the channels on the TV. He was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch and for the past hour and half; they had gotten along really well. He found out her favorite color is white and gold, she has an older brother named James, she lives in New York, her best friends in America are Alexis and Derek, and she attended a private school before she came here.

"This is all very fascinating to you?" Alex asked, amused.

"Yes!" Maggie said as she closed the laptop and sat down next to him. Jack Starbright, the housekeeper, Alex's closest companion, and Maggie's new friend, entered the room.

"Anyways, I got to go pack, I didn't start yet," Maggie said. She got up and ran up the stairs to the guest room, Alex's laughter following her all the way.

When she was gone, Jack went over to Alex, "So, Alex, you really like Maggie don't you?" she asked.

Alex looked up, "I guess, she's a great friend."

Jack smiled, "Sounds like a really great friend. I haven't heard you laugh like that since, well, since a very long time."

"I guess I haven't had anything to laugh at really."

"Hmm… Alex, are you okay? I mean that the MI6 is using you again?"

"I'm used to it, Jack, besides, do I have a choice?"

"Yes you do, Alex, you have a lot of choices and MI6 is just forcing you to choose one they agree to."

"I guess, but it's great having someone to work with. I was bloody tired of the way they forced me to do the work alone. Now I have Maggie and she's really great."

Jack smiled lightly and stood up, "Alex, you have to know that you will always find a way to back down. You could always stop, go to school, make some friends, have some fun, and learn without fearing that the MI6 will jump at you at any second. You could stop them from breathing down your back. It's not wrong to say that you don't want to do this and no one can stop you from saying that. Not even Mr. Blunt or Mrs. Jones. You know that don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Good." Jack smiled down at the boy again and disappeared into the kitchen.

Alex stared silently at the screen. He has tried so many times to back down, but always, he was forced to do the work. He sighed as he heard Maggie coming down the stairs. _If only it was that easy,_ he thought.

Jasper Solomon's School for Boys and Girls- Two days later (Thursday) 

Artemis Fowl sighed in frustration in front of the school gates. "Butler, really, a school is one thing, but for boys _and_ girls? I also have to live in a _dormitory_ for the semester _and_ with a _roommate_?"

"It's one of the rules, Artemis. Every student must share a room with another student," Butler replied, "Also, your mother said it would be good for you."

"Can you explain why she chose a coed school?"

Butler looked sheepish, "Well…eh…your mother wanted you to experience what other normal teenage boys experience."

"Do you mean…a _girlfriend_?" Artemis asked aghast.

"Aw, cheer up, Arty!" Juliet said as she got out of their car behind him. "With your looks, girls will _kill_ to have you as their boy-toy! Maybe a guy too!"

"I'm here to have an education, Juliet, not to be someone's _toy_. I doubt that anyone would be stupid enough to come up to me and ask if I can be her _toy_," Artemis said.

Juliet Butler sighed. "Really, Artemis, a girl wouldn't _ask_ you to be her toy. She would ask you on a date and things will move on from there."

"I highly doubt that," Artemis replied.

"Artemis, you've best be going, or you'll be late," Butler said, relieved that there wasn't time to go on talking about Artemis being someone's boy-toy.

"Right. My portable phone will always be on so call me if anything happens. I also have Holly's communicator with me."

"Good luck, Artemis! Bye!" Juliet called to the boy who was walking toward the entrance to the school. "Oh, look, Butler there's _coed dorms_ in this school!"

"Juliet…" Butler warned.

"We'll be late if you don't hurry, Maggie," Alex said as he waited for his partner to finish packing her bag.

"I know, but it's always great to make a dramatic entrance!" Maggie happily said as she placed notebooks, pens, and binders into her bag. "Besides, there's only orientation today. The entire two days, and the weekends, are to find your dorm, unpack and decorate it, make some friends, get your schedule, and find classrooms in advance. Or you can go home for the weekends.

"I had friends who used to go to this school. They said it was so fun! The teachers were really cool and forgiving, and they taught well what they were supposed to teach. The whole school curriculum made learning _fun_, _exciting_, and made the school a _great_ place to be! The headmaster, dean, and head teacher are great!"

"Yes, but we do get in trouble if we're late," Alex said.

"Not on the first day," Maggie straightened up from packing, "Isn't weird for a kid prodigy to go to a laid back school like Jasper's?"

"The school is one of the best in the world," Alex replied, getting up, "You're done packing, let's go."

"Okay!" Maggie swung her bag over her shoulder and went to the door, behind Alex.

"Hi!" a young girl, dressed in the school's uniform (which was a white or navy blue polo shirt with gray, navy blue, or black skirt for girls and white or navy blue polo shirt with gray or black pants for boys; no blazer), came up to Artemis as he was heading for his dorm. "I'm Cassandra Hemming, the daughter of the headmaster!"

"Nice to know," Artemis replied dully and continued on, ignoring the blonde girl who was trying to get his attention.

"Who are you? We might be in the same class!" Cassandra asked.

"Artemis Fowl the second, now if you please excuse me this is the boys' dorm and female students are not permitted to enter it." Artemis paused and waited for Cassandra to get out of his way. The girl frowned and walked away, disappointed.

"You need new conversational skills, man," someone behind him said.

Artemis whipped around, irritated at the new distraction.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused, but, man, seriously, that poor girl was almost in tears. It wouldn't hurt you to be nice," the guy said, smiling. He ran his hand through his fair hair, streaked with light blue and yellow highlights, and his blue eyes stared into Artemis's pale blue ones.

Artemis almost smiled. The boy had almost exactly repeated the words Butler had said to him, a few years ago. "I hardly think she'll cry from being asked to move away from the door of a dorm-"

"Alex?" a girl walked up to the boy.

"Oh, hey, Maggie, you unpacked your things?" the boy, who apparently is named Alex, asked.

"Yeah, made a friend already?" the girl, Maggie, asked as she stared at Artemis with piercing dark brown, almost black, eyes. Her long black hair, streaked with gold highlights, was put up in a ponytail, with only two braided strands of hair falling down the sides of her face. She wore a gray turtleneck with a red plaid skirt and a black, diamond studded, belt that hung loosely on her waist. She also wore a matching bracelet.

"I think…uh, what's your name?" the guy named Alex asked Artemis.

"Artemis Fowl the second, didn't you overhear me saying it to that girl?" Artemis asked, slightly annoyed. He was trying to find out whom that the girl, Maggie looked like. She looked so familiar. _Wait a minute…Maggie and Alex. It's Maggie!_ Artemis almost gasped in realization. _That means that that guy is Alex Rider. He sure looks different._ (**A/N: I made him realize the connection slower then he would have normally**.)

After Artemis looked closely, he could he could make out the faint outline of contacts on Maggie and Alex, he realized hair extensions on Maggie, and they either must have highlighted their hair to add to their disguise, or temporarily dyed it. It was a clever disguise because Artemis had overlooked at the small details. He kept a smile to himself and paid attention to what they were saying.

"I'm Alex Foster," Alex held out a hand, "And that's Maggie Lee."

Artemis very briefly shook their hands and said, "Yes, well I have to go now, I have to unpack my pre-delivered luggage." He turned and entered the boys' dorm.

When Artemis left, Alex's tense shoulders sagged a bit. "That was sort of weird."

Maggie was still staring at the door that Artemis had left through, "He's clever, even for a genius. He saw through our disguise, well at least he didn't overlook them. I think he noticed the highlights, contacts, and extensions."

"How do you know?" Alex asked. He ran his hand through his hair again, a habit he picked up on the plane.

"His eyes say it all, no matter how hard he wants to try to hide it from me, but these stupid contacts are making it worse to concentrate on small details." Maggie gently plucked the contacts from her eyes and put it in its container.

"Well, I have to unpack too. I'll meet you in the field outside. With Artemis," Alex said as he made his way to the door.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Somehow."

When Alex entered the room, he was taken aback. No, he was stunned. The dormitory he would share with five other boys was _huge_. The main room had a fireplace, two white couches, one smaller blue one, and a blue armchair, a couple of chairs and desks, a balcony, a window that covered almost the whole wall, an expensive-looking blue and white rug covered the floor, and five doors leading to other rooms.

He looked through the first one because the door was opened, and was surprised to see a mini-library. There were about ten bookcases filled with books including classics like _Treasure Island_. The bookcases outlined the room and in the middle was a rectangular table with chairs surrounding it. _Wow…_

When Alex pushed opened the second door, he was taken aback again. It was a bathroom; a beautiful bathroom. The floor was made up of white and blue tiles, the walls were some kind of marble…yes marble Alex guessed after he placed a hand on the cool stone. The sink was placed on a marble slab, jutting out from the wall. The sink itself was white, but the faucets were gold, though Alex doubted it was real. There was a toilet and a shower that had white curtains and gold chains.

Alex stepped out into the main room and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry, mate," the boy he bumped into said, "My fault, didn't watch where I was going."

"No problem," Alex replied. He put on a wide smile and slung his arm around the boy's shoulders. "What's your name? I'm Alex Foster!" His smile grew wider. He loved acting!

"Eh, Ken Falcon," the boy said. He ruffled his hair which seemed like a mixture of red green and brown, depending on the light.

"I'm from England, how 'bout you?"

"Eh, I move a lot. I have a home in America, England, France, and New Zealand," Ken said. He reached into his pockets and pulled out sunglasses. "I…I have to go. My sister's waiting."

"Ah, alright! I'll see you later then!" Alex waved at the walking figure and went to another door. When he heard the door close, he dropped his arm and sighed. Now, to find Artemis Fowl.

"Alex, over here!" Maggie called as she saw her friend followed by a dragged-along-by-force, annoyed-looking, Artemis.

"Hey, Maggie," Alex said cheerfully, "Got your schedule yet?"

"Yes! I got a Mr. Henstril for homeroom. You?"

"I didn't get mine yet. Here," Alex dumped Artemis onto the bench next to Maggie then sat on the opposite side, "Mr. Grumpy agreed to come along."

"I didn't agree to anything-"

"Hey, Artemis, you want chocolate?" Maggie asked as she held out a piece of milk chocolate. Alex took a piece from the box.

Artemis turned away. "I don't like sweets." _You should know that._

Maggie looked at him wide-eyed. "You don't like chocolate?"

Alex laughed. "Maggie is a chocolate-fanatic! She won't understand someone who doesn't like sweet desserts like her!"

Maggie rummaged around the bag she brought with her. "You must like some kind of dessert!" She started taking boxes of different kinds of candies and sweets out. "I have jellybeans- yuck- chocolate, lollipops, sour suckers, cookies, M&Ms, and other stuff. You don't like _any_ of these?"

Artemis turned to stare at the small mountain of desserts piled on Maggie's lap. His head wrinkled in thought for a bit before reaching over and taking the bag of jellybeans. He sat straight again and started eat in a color-coded pattern: red, green, yellow, and so on.

Maggie's face crinkled up in distaste. "I don't like jellybeans at all. I can't understand why Alex likes them."

Alex laughed. "Jellybeans are treats made from heaven." He reached over and took an orange jellybean from Artemis' bag.

Artemis frowned and muttered, "Great, now the numbers are uneven…" He said this quietly that only Maggie heard few parts of it, but she understood and laughed.

The beginning of a new friendship started over a snack of sweet desserts.

A/N: The second chapter! Although it's a bit late. I did the first part months ago, but never finished it. Then I lost interest, but now I'm writing again! I love sweets especially chocolate and I only like few jellybean flavors. Please review!

P.S.: For any of you who is reading this and likes Tennis no Ohjisama (Prince of Tennis), I made a new fan fiction of it, centering on Fuji Syusuke. It's for a more mature audience I think, because of its angst and such, but it's under T. If you read it and think it should be M, please tell me!

P.P.S: You'll probably read some more of Ken Falcon and other characters, I'm not sure.


End file.
